wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Weapon Licence Challenge
For challenges in ''Wipeout 64 and Wipeout 3, see Challenge'' Super Weapon Licence Challenge (known in-game as simply Challenge) is a game mode in Wipeout Fusion. This mode contains a series of challenges of varying conditions the player may complete. There are 48 challenges in total separated by the eight teams, with each team challenge requiring you to pilot their respective craft. Completion of each team's challenges attains the Super Weapon Licence for that team, unlocking their Super Weapon. There are five different types of challenges. These are: *'Race' (a typical arcade race) *'Elimination' (destroy a pre-determined number of ships) *'Survival' (remain intact for a certain number of laps) *'Time' (beat the set time) *'Chase' (catch the opponent ship ahead) As with Arcade and Time Trial, you will be awarded gold, silver or bronze for each challenge. Completion of all standard challenges for a team attains the licence, but completing these challenges in gold unlocks the Gold Challenge. FEISAR Xavier Menendez Director of Operations FEISAR There are strict procedures for attaining a Super Weapon Licence at FEISAR. All of our pilots have gone through it in the past, whatever ability they have. You will be given five challenges. If you accept to undertake these challenges, you will have to complete all of the challenges. On completion of these challenges, you will be awarded the FEISAR Super Weapon Licence. The Super Weapon Licence will allow you to use the FEISAR Super Weapon in any F9000 race. Good luck, pilot. Van-Über Wolfgang Van-Über The ‘Seismic Field’ technology is a closely guarded secret. It is a very powerful piece of hardware, developed over the past four years. Very sublime, yes, only the best pilots can get their hands on this baby! Complete the five challenges and I will award you the Van-Über Super Weapon Licence. Then you can…how do you say…kick some meaty ass! I wish you luck, pilot. G-Tech Date: October 6, 2157 To: f9000_pilots@worldarena.net CC: commisionerclerk@f9000.f20 From: grover@gtech-systems.co.jp Subject: G-Tech Super Weapon Licence v1.0 To the glorious F9000 pilots! Please find enclosed the first draft of the Super Weapon challenges for team G-Tech. There are five challenges to be completed. Completion of each challenge gains qualification to the next challenge. I will be forwarding detailed specifications of the Super Weapon soon. All I can say at the moment is that our boys in Weapons R&D have nick-named it the Metal Virus. All pilots applying for a G-Tech Super Weapon Licence should reply to me at the e.m. above. Auricom Auricom Director Gideon Oldfield With the race comes mindful beauty. Weaponary disfigures that beauty making it into a wild, ugly beast. My friend, I like to think back to the days where we didn’t need weapons to win races, the days of Pierre Belmondo… But enough of that. You are here to qualify for the Auricom Super Weapon Licence. Complete the five challenges at the required level and I will award you with the Licence. The Super Weapon itself is a very powerful piece of technology, a very powerful destroyer. Use it wisely my friend, and please don’t use it too much. Remember the beauty of the race. EG-R Lead pilot Paul Cheung '' ''Hello pilot, welcome to the EG-R challenges. Firstly, I can tell you about the technology at EG-R. The Electro-gravetics engine is state-of-the-art technology. No other team is using this technology. I’ve never flown anything like it before in my existence…err…I mean, life. You must qualify in the five challenges ahead of you to gain the EG-R Super Weapon Licence, as you probably know. There are three levels of qualification for each challenge and you only need to qualify the bronze level to gain the Licence. I have heard that further thing await those elite pilots gaining a gold classification on all challenges. Good luck, my friend. Tigron System: Anthrax 7, Tigron Systems Program: Super Weapon Licence Qualification: Bronze on all challenges Special Qualification: Gold on all challenges Challenge Order: :Race :Chase :Time :Survival :Elimination Ships: :BULL-666 v1.1 :BULL-666 v2.0 :BULL-666 v3.1 Super Weapon: Details unavailable Xios PR Agent Lucy Scavanger I have fantastic news, Xios International have just released details on their Super Weapon Program. It looks great; Details to follow. In keeping with other Federation teams, the test consists of five challenges using a range of Xios ships. The Licence is gained by achieving a bronze qualification on each challenge. Special arrangements are being made for those pilots attaining a gold qualification on all challenges. Any further information I get, I’ll keep you posted. Piranha Piranha Advancements Founder Aries Piermont A great ship requires a great pilot; only the world’s best can sit in my creations. You have five challenges, like the others, in order to attain the Piranha Super Weapon Licence. I’ll tell you something about the super weapon. You've never seen anything like it in your life. We've combined advanced projectile and autopilot technology to create a new kind of Super Weapon. It’s a tough challenge, but if you do manage to get the Licence, bear in mind also this little known information that was sent to me privately by the Race Commission. It is rare for any pilot to hold a Super Weapon Licence from all the F9000 teams. It is rarer still for any pilot to attain the elite prestige of a gold qualification in every single challenge. The Race Commission is searching for pilots of this elite capability to prototype their new technology. Category:Wipeout Fusion Special Events Category:Wipeout Fusion